


Больше не шериф Ноттингемский

by ilera



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 The Sheriff of Nottingham, Episode: s03e06 The Cross of St. Ciricus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Филип Марк уполз, Шоу даже не упомянут в кредитах, в фике он у меня Ричард де Бесфор, и вот как его тэгнуть в пейринге, на имдб его назвали A Professional Beggar, но действие происходит во вселенной серии 3.05, очередной пейринг персонажей Мартина Шоу и Льюиса Коллинза, точнее из двух, фандом из единственной серии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит сразу после окончания серии 3.05. Ричард де Бесфор почти нмп, хотя и появляется на пару секунд в серии 3.06)
Relationships: Philip Mark/A Professional Beggar





	Больше не шериф Ноттингемский

**Author's Note:**

> Он знал, что долго не проживет, будучи шерифом, но не думал, что смерть будет такой глупой. Умереть от предательской стрелы — какой позор!   
Но почему он все еще слышит крики и звон мечей? И почему так болит грудь? Неужели это и есть ад? Он попытался нащупать стрелу, но на полпути кто-то схватил его руку и опустил обратно со словами: «Тихо, не шевелитесь». Это движение отозвалось болью во всем теле, и Филип Марк вновь провалился в темноту.   
Его куда-то волокут… чье-то тело мешает дышать… резкий толчок… выдергивают сердце… крики… вспышки света… жарко… успокаивающий голос… жарко… Вот теперь смерть.

Когда на площади начался переполох, люди Робин Гуда схватились за мечи, и нового шерифа оставили одного. Куда убежит труп, в самом деле? В пылу боя никто не обратил внимания на горбатого бродягу, проковылявшего к пьедесталу. Никто не видел, как нищий склонился над Филипом Марком и, подхватив его под мышки, стащил с деревянного возвышения на землю. Никто не заметил исчезновения тела, пока бой не завершился и Робин Гуд не решил проверить состояние шерифа. Но даже тогда никому не пришло в голову, что он мог остаться жив.

Бродяга практически без труда доволок шерифа до крытой телеги (что было нелегко, принимая во внимания вес последнего) и положил его на мешки с мукой. Обломав кончик стрелы так, что из раны продолжало торчать древко без оперения, горбун ловко вскочил на козлы и хлестнул лошадь. Если бы кто-нибудь был свидетелем этой сцены, мог возникнуть вопрос, как горбун справился с физически сложными задачами.   
Когда телега оказалась за воротами Ноттингема и въехала в Шервудский лес, горбун соскочил с козел, забрался под полог телеги и занялся своим пассажиром. Снять с него одежду, не задев кончик стрелы, было невозможно, поэтому горбун ее разрезал. Осмотрев рану, уже неприкрытую одеждой, он кивнул собственным мыслям и принялся за извлечение стрелы. Сделать это так, чтобы дальнейшее кровотечение не убило пациента, было сложно, в данных обстоятельствах практически невозможно, но, судя по действиям бродяги, у него был немалый опыт врачевания. Когда шериф выныривал из беспамятства, он удерживал его от болевых судорог, когда он закричал при вытаскивании стрелы, он закрыл ему рот рукой и с опаской огляделся — лес кишел разбойниками, да и стражники могли прочесывать местность в поисках тела Марка. Наконец-то кровотечение было остановлено, а рана перевязана. Оставалась опасность заражения, но тут горбун ничем не мог помочь — нужных трав у него не было. Накрыв пациента его же разрезанной ранее одеждой, горбун тронулся в путь, спеша уехать от города подальше.

Кто-то тряс его за плечо и что-то говорил, но Филип Марк не мог разобрать слов. В голове был туман, и он никак не мог понять, где он и почему ему так плохо. Его приподняли за плечи и ткнули в губы плошкой — ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть рот и выпить содержимое. Вновь приняв горизонтальное положение, он попытался понять, что с ним происходит. Попытался открыть глаза, но веки не слушались, попытался вспомнить, но в сознании были лишь бессмысленные образы. Неужели он так напился, когда все силы нужно было бросить на поимку Робин Гуда? Вдруг его отравили? Вдруг рядом с ним находится враг, который вот прямо сейчас заносит над ним нож? Импульсивно дернувшись, Марк бросил тело в сторону. Вернее попытался бросить, но в итоге сдвинулся лишь на несколько сантиметров и получил укол в сердце.   
— Не двигайтесь, — смог разобрать он. — Ради бога, не двигайтесь, иначе рана снова откроется.   
Марк попытался поднять руку, и это ему удалось. Пощупав грудь, он ничего не обнаружил. Задумавшись, что он пытался там найти, он вспомнил о Сареке, оказавшемся не Сареком, и о выпущенной в него стреле. Он должен был умереть, но почему-то он жив. Даже если он не умер сразу, почему люди Робин Гуда его не добили? Возможно, как раз сейчас он находится в подземельях собственного замка в ожидании пыток. Робин Гуду не достаточно было его убить, он захотел насладиться мучениями своего врага.   
— Шериф, спокойнее, нет смысла доводить себя до сердечного приступа. Вот так, дышите ровнее… Хорошо…  
Голос становился все тише и скоро исчез — Филип Марк вновь провалился в темноту.  
Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, была уже ночь. Повернув голову, он заметил силуэт на фоне темного неба.   
— Кто ты? — спросил он, но изо рта вырвался только невнятный хрип.  
Силуэт шевельнулся, и вот над ним уже нависает уродливое лицо. Краем глаза Филип Марк отметил горящий костер и осознал, что именно свет от него позволил разглядеть незнакомца. Тот дал ему плошку с водой, придерживая его голову, пока он пил.  
— Кто ты? — повторил Марк, на этот раз выдавив более-менее членораздельные звуки.  
— Ричард, — было ему ответом.   
— Ричард кто?  
— Просто Ричард.   
— Ты сакс?  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — сменил тему горбун.  
— Холодно, — рассеянно ответил Марк. — Мы знакомы?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему?... — но не закончил вопроса, подумав, что не время задавать такие вопросы, пока он находится в его власти.  
— Извините, придется вам довольствоваться теплом от костра и одеялом, — прервал его размышления Ричард. — Мы в Шервудском лесу, я спас вас от неминуемой гибели, — со смешком добавил он.  
Затем случилось что-то странное. Филип Марк мог поклясться, что только что у незнакомца был горб, но в следующую секунду его уже не было. Марк моргнул несколько раз, но горб не вернулся. Более того, Ричард провел чем-то по лицу, и его черты неуловимо изменились, перестав вызывать отвращение.   
— Думаю, теперь мы в безопасности, — объяснил Ричард, вытирая волосы, которые из грязных стали черными с сединой на висках. — Я не решался появиться в настоящем облике в людном месте, только привлек бы внимание.  
Филип Марк не мог не согласиться. Внешность его спасителя привлекала внимание. Даже в слабых отблесках костра можно было различить необычной формы глаза, красивые, созданные для поцелуев, губы (Марк внутренне дал себе пинок — сейчас не время и не место для таких мыслей), неровность на правой скуле, несколько портящая общий вид, темные волосы до плеч (днем можно будет разглядеть их цвет). На лице не было ни бороды, ни усов, что несостыковывалось с образом сакса. Возможно, по каким-то причинам он скрывал свою норманнскую фамилию. Одежда была потрепанной, но чистой и явно не принадлежала простолюдину. От обилия вариантов у Марка заболела голова.   
— Костер слишком маленький, чтобы греть, — заметил он.  
— Иначе заметят, — пожал плечами Ричард и внимательно посмотрел на дрожащего шерифа. — Вы не должны мерзнуть, это может привести к осложнениям.  
— Полностью согласен, — застучал зубами Филип Марк.  
Ричард присел рядом. Марк даже не заметил, как он преодолел несколько шагов. Неужели он и в разговоре реагировал с замедлением? Если бы не холод, он бы уже заснул — настолько усталым он себя чувствовал. В следующий момент Ричард уже обнимал его сзади, прижавшись телом к его спине. Филип Марк замер:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Согреваю вас, что же еще? — ответили ему в ухо.  
— Не очень хорошая идея, — напряженно сказал Марк, стараясь не думать о том, что под бесформенной одеждой скрывается худое и сильное тело.  
— Есть другая? — беспечный голос начал уже раздражать шерифа. — Расслабьтесь и спите.  
Если бы он не чувствовал себя так плохо, осознал шериф, у него бы точно встало. Но Ричард был не в курсе его предпочтений в личной жизни, и это успокаивало. По крайней мере, он не бросит его одного посреди леса, если не будет знать, какую реакцию у него вызывает. Постепенно в его измученное тело стало проникать тепло, и он сдался. Доверившись согревающему его человеку, он позволил себе погрузиться в сон без сновидений.  
Когда Филип Марк обмяк, Ричард подоткнул одеяло и какое-то время слушал его ровное дыхание. Убедившись, что с его подопечным все в порядке, он задремал, время от времени просыпаясь и проверяя, что они все еще одни. 

Филип Марк проснулся от настойчивых расталкиваний Ричарда. С трудом продрав глаза, он увидел, что занимается рассвет. Повернувшись к своему лекарю, он замер. Впервые у него появилась возможность разглядеть Ричарда, а посмотреть было на что. Он оказался еще красивее, чем он думал. Хотя «красивее» не совсем верное слово. Скорее «необычный», «интересный», даже «фантастичный». И это было красиво. Ричард улыбнулся, встретив его удивленный и восхищенный взгляд, и Филип Марк тут же опустил голову, скрывая свои эмоции.  
— Мне надо по нужде, — смущенно признался он, злясь на себя за свою беспомощность.  
Ричард молча помог ему подняться — укрывающие его одежды упали, и Филипа Марка пробрал озноб — и довел до ближайшего дерева. Отвернувшись для приличия, он подождал, пока Марк закончит, и довел его обратно, усадив на краешек телеги. Пока Ричард скатывал одеяло и уничтожал следы их пребывания, шериф проверял повязку на груди. К его удивлению, грудь была забинтована довольно умело, и чувствовал он себя достаточно хорошо — бок почти не болел, если не двигаться.   
— Оденьте это, пока мы не достанем что-нибудь менее приметное, — Ричард кинул ему его собственную верхнюю одежду. — Придется придерживать края руками, я разрезал рубашку и куртку, чтобы вытащить стрелу… Что-то не так? Рана беспокоит?  
Филип Марк отвел пристальный взгляд от озадаченного лица Ричарда и сказал, глядя в землю:  
— Спасибо.  
— Давайте помогу, — Ричард держал рубашку, пока Марк, морщась, просовывал в рукава руки.  
Взглянув ему в лицо, Марк увидел, что Ричард улыбается. Не сдержавшись, он улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Вы должны улыбаться почаще, — радостно заметил Ричард. — У вас лицо полностью преображается.  
Улыбка тут же сползла с названного лица, и Филип Марк в какой-то момент решил, что этот страшный человек читает его мысли. Он обладал над ним странной властью, заставляя сердце биться сильнее, и одним лишь видом напоминал о неудовлетворенных физических нуждах, о которых не принято говорить в обществе.   
Поспешно закончив одеваться (насколько позволяла рана), Марк залез в телегу и устроился среди мешков. Ричард вновь влез на козлы, и они отправились.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Филип Марк, перебираясь поближе к Ричарду, чтобы не пришлось напрягать голос.  
— В соседнее графство, где приказы шерифа не будут иметь законной силы.  
— Шериф все еще я.  
— Вы умерли, — покачал головой Ричард. — И советую вам придерживаться именно этой версии. Сейчас в Ноттингеме сидит человек, поставленный Робин Гудом. Возможно, даже ваш предшественник.  
Марк недовольно поморщился:  
— Этот человек не мог поймать Робин Гуда в течение трех лет, а я его поймал за три дня.  
— В итоге где он, а где вы?   
— Если бы не Сарек и эта его вуаль… Нужно было с самого начала настоять на открытии его лица, но он уверил себя, что шрам его уродует. Видел я в жизни более страшных людей, не скрывающих своей внешности. Сарек идиот, а я идиот, что пошел у него на поводу. И мы оба поплатились.  
— Только вы все еще живы.  
— Только я все еще жив, — эхом повторил Марк. — Почему?  
— Не люблю смерть.  
— У тебя должна была быть более веская причина, чтобы меня вытащить.  
— Если я скажу, что вы мне нравитесь, вы поверите?  
— Нет, — без тени сомнения ответил шериф.  
— Тогда выражусь по-другому. Я уважаю вас и ваши взгляды, касающиеся управления Ноттингемширом.   
Филип Марк смерил его спину задумчивым взглядом:  
— Ты не сакс.  
— Я норманн. Безземельный младший сын барона.  
— Наемник?  
— Иногда.   
— Тебя кто-то нанял меня спасти?  
— Нет.  
— У тебя есть имя, кроме «Ричард»?  
— Ричард де Бесфор.  
— Мне нужно все из тебя клещами вытягивать или ты сам расскажешь?   
Ричард вздохнул и сдался неизбежному:  
— Я не дал вам умереть, потому что не хотел, чтобы вы умерли. Я не планировал ничего заранее, конечно же, хотя знал, что люди Робин Гуда что-то затевают. Не думал, однако, что все кончится так радикально. Когда все были заняты битвой, я не мог упустить возможность и не вытащить вас из рук разбойников.   
— Это не объясняет, зачем ты пошел ради меня на такие жертвы.  
— Не было никакой жертвы, я в любом случае собирался уезжать из Ноттингема, а с попутчиком веселее, — Ричард обернулся и одарил Марка ослепительной улыбкой, тот ответил хмурым взглядом.  
— Так с чего вдруг ты уважаешь мои взгляды? Откуда они вообще тебе известны, если я приехал в ваше графство совсем недавно?  
— Это не мое графство, я путешествую, помните? В дороге наслушаешься многого, особенно любят посудачить о тех, кто у власти.  
— И крестьяне лестно обо мне отзывались? — не пытался скрыть ехидства Филип Марк.  
— Нет, они вас ненавидят. Но я достаточно много повидал, чтобы отличить зерна от плевел.   
— Не верю, — покачал головой Марк.  
— Ну, хорошо, я вас спас, потому что ненавижу и собираюсь отомстить особо страшным образом, — потерял терпение Ричард. — Вы это хотели услышать?  
Филип Марк ничего не ответил, устав от пустого разговора. Повернувшись к Ричарду спиной, он закрыл глаза. 

Когда они остановились у трактира на территории уже другого графства, Филипу Марку показалось, что прошла целая вечность.   
— Оставайтесь внутри, я принесу вам смену одежды, — предупредил Ричард.  
Марк сжал челюсти, стараясь удержать раздражение, но Ричард уже ушел.  
— Наглый, самоуверенный!... — прошипел себе под нос Марк и стукнул один из мешков с мукой.  
Жутко хотелось снять с себя всю одежду, принять ванную и растянуться на свежих простынях. И если первое было выполнимо, то в наличии горячей воды в этом заведении он сомневался. Про свежие простыни и говорить было нечего. В любом случае, у него с собой практически не было денег, их еле хватит на первое время. Нужно будет наведаться в одно тайное место, где он хранил деньги как раз на такой случай. Но это еще несколько дней пути, а на этой кляче, которую Ричард гордо зовет конем, и целую неделю.   
Через полчаса ожидания Филип Марк был уже готов зайти в трактир голым, но тут вернулся Ричард со стопкой одежды. Марк подхватил нижнюю рубашку двумя пальцами и стал проверять складки.  
— Вшей там нет, — обиженно сказал Ричард.  
— Где ты это достал?  
— Какая разница?  
— Действительно, мне лучше не знать. Я, все-таки, шериф и олицетворяю закон.   
Ричард фыркнул, но под гневным взглядом Марка сделал вид, что закашлялся. Деланно не обращая внимания на источник раздражения, Марк повернулся к нему спиной и стал аккуратно снимать с себя одежду.  
— Вы же не будете раздеваться прямо здесь? — заволновался Ричард, бросая по сторонам взгляды.  
— А что не так?  
— Я проведу вас через вход для слуг, вы сможете переодеться в комнате, где вас никто не увидит.  
Филип Марк тяжко вздохнул, как отец, проявляющий терпение к нерадивому сыну (он не без оснований считал, что подобные выражения лица ему хорошо удаются), и снова натянул старую одежду. Оказавшись в комнате, он тут же поинтересовался, каков шанс получить бочку с горячей водой для мытья.   
— За деньги тут можно получить все, — пожал плечами Ричард.  
— За такое не жалко, — согласился Марк, протягивая ему мешочек с монетами.  
— Не снимайте повязку, — предупредил тот, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.  
Филип Марк устало прилег на кровать. Бок вновь начал ныть, а тело ломило так, будто все это время он не ехал, а бежал рядом с телегой. Когда Ричард вернулся, у Марка даже не было сил притвориться, что все в порядке. Взглянув на него, младший сын барона покачал головой и молча помог стянуть одежду, оставив подштанники и повязку на груди. Когда слуга затащил в комнату кадку с ведрами, Марк уже клевал носом, мешая Ричарду снять повязку.   
— Позвольте прислуживать вам при омовении, — полунасмешливо, полусерьезно сказал Ричард, разматывая последний виток.  
Не заметив в сонных глазах ни одобрения, ни отрицания, Ричард начал стягивать с Марка подштанники. Тот на мгновение ожил и сказал, что уж с этим он сам справится (мысленно пеняя себе, что пропускает замечательную возможность соблазнить Ричарда). Скрючившись в слишком маленькой для его комплекции кадке, он не сдержал стона удовольствия.   
— Не намочите рану, — хрипловато предупредил Ричард и поспешно отвернулся.  
— Кто-то обещал мне помочь с омовением, — игриво заметил Марк, откуда только силы взялись?  
— Спину могу потереть, — согласился Ричард и, не откладывая, взялся за дело.  
Филип Марк довольно щурился и урчал, подставляя разные участки умываемой поверхности. Затем откинулся на спину, подставляя грудь, и Ричард, не замешкавшись ни на секунду, принялся за новый участок тела. Потом перешел к волосам, нежно массируя кожу головы. Больше всего это было похоже на массаж, и Марк в какой-то момент задремал, отдавшись умелым рукам.   
К реальности его вернуло ощутимое возвышение определенной части тела. Открыв глаза, он увидел прямо над собой склонившегося Ричарда. Он явно заметил, что происходит с телом Марка, не мог не заметить сквозь прозрачную воду, но на его лице не было ни удивления, ни отвращения. Наоборот, зеленые глаза потемнели и в них было то же выражение, что и в глазах Филипа Марка — желание. Не отрывая взгляда от лица Марка, Ричард опустил руку в воду и со всем присущем ему рвением начал увеличивать силу этого желания. Отключив мозг и не думая, что вдруг нашло на его лекаря, Марк отдался приятным — нет, восхитительным! — ощущениям. Долго он не протянул — сказалось непривычное воздержание последних дней. Вскрикнув, он уронил голову на край кадки и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Затем вспомнив, что он не один, вопросительно взглянул на Ричарда. Несмотря на то, что о нем ходили слухи как о насильнике, он брал в постель только желающих (благо таких было всегда достаточно) и не останавливался на одностороннем удовлетворении своих потребностей. Ричард сыто улыбнулся и показал вторую руку, забрызганную его собственной жидкостью:   
— Мне достаточно было увидеть твое лицо, когда ты кончил, и я последовал за тобой.  
— Кажется, я что-то упустил…  
— Давай помогу, — Ричард ухватил его за подмышки и поставил, слегка шатающегося, на пол.  
Краем сознания Марк уловил, что к нему обращаются на «ты», но его больше интересовала причина столь резкого изменения их отношений.  
— Это была рука дружеской помощи? — спросил Марк, одевая чистые подштанники. — Или что-то другое?  
— Одно другому не мешает, не так ли? — засмеялся Ричард, усаживая его на кровать и делая перевязку. — Когда я сказал, что спас тебя потому, что ты мне нравишься, это было чистой правдой. Я увидел тебя еще в день приезда в Ноттингем и решил соблазнить. Какое-то время наблюдал за тобой и понял, что ты мне нравишься все больше и больше. Представляешь, как много можно узнать от слуг? Некоторые побывали в твоей постели и хвастались об этом опыте каждому, кто готов был слушать. Мне понравилось то, что я услышал, и я уже раздумывал, под каким бы предлогом быть тебе представленным, как случилось то событие, из которого я тебя вытащил.  
— И совершенно случайно ты оказался переодетым бродягой?  
— Как я уже говорил, предпочитаю быть незаметным в толпе. Что ты так смотришь?  
— Ведь это я собирался тебя соблазнить.  
— Прости, я не смог столько ждать, — многообещающе улыбнулся Ричард.   
— Были бы у меня силы, я бы тебя отшлепал за эти игры. Или поцеловал.  
— Ложись, старичок, — похлопал его по ноге Ричард и укрыл одеялом. — Я помоюсь и присоединюсь.  
Филип Марк лег на здоровый бок лицом к кадке с водой и принялся наблюдать за раздевающимся Ричардом. Но как бы он не хотел насладиться зрелищем, глаза сами собой закрылись, и он провалился в глубокий сон.   
Закончив водные процедуры, Ричард тоже оделся в чистое белье и присел на край постели, разглядывая расслабленное во сне лицо шерифа. Проведя по обнаженной руке пальцами, он убрал со лба Филипа Марка тронутые сединой черные волосы и натянул одеяло повыше. Задув свечу, он лег рядом и обнял его. Завтра он расспросит о том, как Марк собирался его соблазнять, и, возможно даже, они испробуют эти способы на практике. А пока время спать.


End file.
